Going Bananas
Going Bananas is the fourth studio album by XMUSIC. It was released on February 16, 2002. It has been noted for driving his career downhill. Background Looking to transition from his “basic” first three studio albums, XMUSIC wanted his fourth album to be “crazy with a lot of sexy stuff”. The album is mainly a pop album with some elements of R&B and rock. The album mainly revolves around craziness, fun, love and sex. In order to add to the “craziness” of the album, many of the songs contain profanity. Singles The album's first single, "Freakin' Freakin' Out", was released on 1 December 2001. The album's second single, "Veulent du poulet frit", was released on 4 February 2002 internationally except for France, due to the fact that "poulet frit" does not actually mean "fried chicken" and is an innuendo, although it did get a physical release. "Easy as Pie" was released on 5 February 2002 as the album's second single in France. It was released on 12 April 2002 as the album's third single internationally. "16" was released on 18 October 2002 to Jetanie/Kuboian radio stations and on 14 November 2002 internationally, as the album's fourth single. "Too Much Love" was released on 28 March 2003 as the album's fifth single internationally. "Atomic Bomb" was released on 2 May 2003 as the album's bonus single Alexonia, El Kadsre and Japan. "Burritos" was released on 4 June 2003 as the album's sixth single internationally. It was originally released as a promotional CD single on 10 February 2002. "F**ked Up Society" was released on 15 December 2003 as the album's seventh single in the United States. For radio stations, it was re-recorded as "Messed Up Society". "It's a No" was released as the album's seventh single internationally on 20 December 2003, and as the album's final single in Jetania, Kuboia and the United Kingdom. "Sweet Treet" was released as the album's eighth and final single internationally except in Jetania, Kuboia and the United Kingdom on 30 June 2004. It is also the lead single of Songs from The Sweet Treets Vol. 1. In France, it was released in French (albeit with the lyrics from All New! The Sweet Treets) as the album's seventh single on 13 May 2004. Track listing #Veulent du poulet frit #Going Bananas #It's a No #Freakin' Freakin' Out #I Want Need It #16 #F**ked Up Society #Burritos #Sex and Love #Easy as Pie #The J****** Off Song #Sweet Treet Deluxe edition bonus tracks :13. It's Time For It :14. Yes I Do :15. Too Much Love El Kadsreian and Japanese bonus track :16. Atomic Bomb Going Bananas: Reloaded Going Bananas: Reloaded is the reissue of XMUSIC's fourth Studio Album, Going Bananas. It was released on 1 December 2004. Track listing #Veulent du poulet frit #Going Bananas #It's a No #Freakin' Freakin' Out #I Want Need It #16 #F**ked Up Society #Burritos #S*x and Love #Easy as Pie #The J****** Off Song #Sweet Treet #It's Time For It #Yes I Do #Too Much Love #Atomic Bomb #I Wanna F**k You #Scary #Moves & Parties #Harmonious #Sunken Ship #Strange S**t #She's the One #Going Bananas Megamix #Freakin' Freakin' Out (Alternative Mix) #Sweet Treet (All New! The Sweet Treets version; English) French edition :26. Sweet Treet (All New! The Sweet Treets version; French) Visual Edition